


I'm Not Gonna Call You Skinny

by Lyledebeast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Body Image, Established Relationship, F/M, Height Differences, Insecurity, Kissing, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Hux and Rose quietly enjoy how different their bodies are.





	I'm Not Gonna Call You Skinny

“I’m not gonna make fun of you for being skinny, Hux.  Listen, if you promise not to call me short, I won’t call you skinny. Do we have a deal?”

They did have a deal, and so far neither of them had broken it.  But Rose knew she was short, especially in comparison to Hux, and that he knew it. And he had given her strong reasons to suspect he liked it.  She saw it in the way he sometimes unexpectedly leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head, a surprising gesture of affection from a man who had been so aloof in the beginning.  And then there was the thing he liked to do when she undressed him.

The first time it had completely taken her by surprise.  They had returned home after a night of drinks with Poe and Finn, and a walk home of Hux bumping his thigh into her hip and brushing his arm against the side of her breast far more than necessary.  Putting her hand in his back pocket had failed to solve the problem.  By the time they had opened the front door, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Rose pushed him into the bedroom wall, standing on her toes to kiss him hard as she grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt. She pushed it up as high as she could, expecting him to pull it the rest of the way off.  So it came as a surprise when she felt the soft fabric fall down over her ears and around her shoulders.  Things were suddenly much darker and warmer.

“Hux!” she cried tipsily, clinging to his hips.  “Where did you go?” It was only when she felt him shaking with laughter that she realized what he had done.

“Ohhh, you asshole! I’ll teach you!” she threatened, pressing sloppy kisses to his chest.  When she found a nipple, she bit it for his insolence.

Hux yelped, grabbing at her back and pushing his erection against her belly.  She took her time with his other one, lightly teasing it with her tongue until he whimpered and ground against her desperately.  He couldn’t get his shirt off fast enough after that.

Hux loved it when she took control: pulling him down for a kiss, ordering him onto his knees.  The difference in their heights only seemed to add to that.  Perhaps it was that she had to work so much harder than his previous lovers; she couldn’t simply throw him around.  Whatever it was, she was amazed at how much she liked it, too.

And if she was honest, she enjoyed his thinness in turn.  She’d been shocked when she saw what was under his greatcoat, and even more when she saw him in only his undershirt and shorts.  He had noticed, and no doubt he had taken offense.  But he looked so much less threatening.  He looked vulnerable.  Touchable.

The first time she invited him into her bed, awakened by his nightmares, she couldn’t resist stroking his sharp shoulder blades and prominent ribs.  He had sighed, but tolerated it, finally relaxing into her touch.  She still did that now, seeking out his sharp edges with her soft hands, loving those despised parts of him as they lay together. 

And he still allowed it. She hoped he knew why she did it, recognized it as a sign of the pleasure she took in him and how much she wanted him.

But, of course, she never asked.


End file.
